


just two kids

by dotaeish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, crack??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaeish/pseuds/dotaeish
Summary: *sigh* “Doyoung, I thought I told you to stop reading fanfics. We sleep way too little as it is, you don’t need to spend your nights reading this stuff and then complaining about it to me the next day.”orDoyoung doesn't think it's too much to ask for some quality Dotae fics.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	just two kids

**Author's Note:**

> so... dotae has had me going crazy lately, what with BEING LITERALLY MARRIED, and I found this thing i'd written over a year ago and thought, why not? i feel like some of you might be craving dotae content just as much as i've been
> 
> title is from taemin's 2 kids for no other reason other than me loving that song and feeling like it's an anthem for every one of my ships

“I don’t understand, why are the fanfics about us always so angsty? Why do we never get cute fluff like Nomin or ridiculous antics like Markhyuck?”

“...babe, you do realize you’re talking about our friends and members right, not fictional characters?”

“Of course, that’s what’s bothering me! It’s not good characterization.”

*sigh* “Doyoung, I thought I told you to stop reading fanfics. We sleep way too little as it is, you don’t need to spend your nights reading this stuff and then complaining about it to me the next day.”

“But I just hate that they think we’re some dramatic angsty couple! Or that we have like a hate-love relationship. We have never hated each other!”

“...never, huh?”

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you know when we first met…”

*dramatic gasp* “I can’t believe the betrayal! You too, my dear Taeyong…”

“Oh shut up and get up from the floor, or I’m going to actually stab you.”

“I don’t deserve this kind of treatment! Maybe this relationship is actually abusive after all.”

“I’m seconds away from just walking away and leaving you here for everyone to gawk at.”

“Okay, okay. But seriously, you didn’t like me then?”

“Oh cmon, don’t look at me like that. Doyoung, I didn’t like you when I didn’t really know you. I got to know you and I fell in love with you. Happy now?”

“...”

“Stop pretending to swoon, pretty please. People are staring.”

“I don’t care, I only care that The Lee Taeyong loves me.”

“Wow, have you finally realized how much out of your league I am?”

“Oh shut up, if one of us is punching above his league here, it’s definitely you.”

“What do your dear fanfics have to say about that?”

“Oh, they usually describe me as this annoying, smartass kid who somehow manages to get the Actual Sun God™ to notice him.”

“So they are practically writing fan fact instead of fan fiction, then.”

“....that was sooooo bad. I’m fully contemplating sewing your mouth shut so you can never talk again. You could just be my real life sex doll.”

“But if I couldn’t open my mouth, I couldn’t do that one thing with my tongue that you love- umph!”

“Okay-yyy, time to end this conversation somewhere where baby Jisung can’t hear us.”

“Don’t worry Doyoung hyung, we all already know about that thing you like. We hear your reaction to it often enough. Do you need me to imitate it for you?”

“No, nope, nopity NOPE. LEE TAEYONG, this is all your fault. We have corrupted the baby of the family! Oh, don’t you dare laugh at me…”


End file.
